Strawberry's Christmas Present
by rosemoon28
Summary: It’s almost Christmas, and gift-giving is a must. Ichigo and Rukia are no exception. Rated M just to be safe. An IchixRuki Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** How could I possibly own Jump or Bleach? Can I ask Santa?

**Summary:**It's almost Christmas, and gift-giving is a must. Ichigo and Rukia are no exception.

**Strawberry's Christmas Present**

**Two days before Christmas: an hour or two after lunch**

"Onii-chan, Rukia-chan," Yuzu said, as she poked her head on Ichigo's opened bedroom door, "Karin and I are going out with Dad. He said he needed to do some last minute shopping."

Ichigo stopped reading the latest issue of Jump comics. "What time will you guys get back?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe before dinner time."

"Oh, okay."

"Be careful," Rukia finally said, looking up from whatever it was that she was writing.

"We will!" Then Ichigo's sister was gone…and back again. "I forgot to tell, if ever you guys feel hungry, I've left food on the table and in the fridge. Just help yourselves, ok?"

"Ok," Ichigo said. "Thanks."

Then Yuzu was really gone. Ichigo heard the front door banged shut, and the family car roared to life. And a minute later, he and Rukia were finally alone. Except for Kon, that is.

* * *

**An hour later…**

Rukia was still busy writing in Ichigo's desk, while he was still sitting on his bed, reading. Kon was devotedly watching over Rukia, making helpful comments and suggestions every now and then. Amity existed between the three of them, but it was finally shattered when Rukia's stomach suddenly made an obvious protest.

"I'm hungry, Ichigo," Rukia said, without bothering to look up from what she was writing.

"You heard what Yuzu said. Go get some food in the fridge," he replied. Not even bothering to look up himself.

"But I'm writing!"

"And I'm reading." But he finally stopped reading. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Rukia-nee," Kon said proudly, "is making a list of people whom she had bought presents for already, and those she haven't yet. I suggested the idea to her, so she wouldn't forget anyone."

"Really? Well, I should be first on that list. I haven't received anything yet."

"I did _not _mention your name to Nee-san on purpose," Kon said with a wicked smile.

Ichigo murmured something about drowning lion plushies in washing machines, and leaving them to rot on trash bins.

Rukia rose from her chair. "Don't worry, Ichigo. I'll find you something."

"He wanted to torture me, Nee-san," Kon said in a wounded voice. "How can you even think of giving him anything?!"

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked as Rukia walked towards the door.

"Do you really wanna know?" She asked in a smug voice.

"Not really," he said, and went back to his manga.

**~~ 0 ~~**

Rukia went down the stairs, two steps at a time, and quickly made way for the kitchen. Her stomach was growling in the most unwomanly way, and she needed to eat something before she passed out. Her eyes made a quick search for nourishment, and she smiled upon seeing the red box on the center of the table.

_For Rukia-chan and my idiot of a son,_

_This is delicious, be sure to enjoy it._

_Love, _

_Dad _

Rukia lifted open the red box, and her already big eyes grew even bigger.

"Fruitcake," she whispered, not without veneration. Normally, Rukia was not too keen with the delicacy, but the damned thing was done in such an admirable way that it was, literally, mouthwatering.

"I wonder where his Dad bought this." But there were no bakery, or patisserie logos on the box. "Did Yuzu make this?"

Rukia's stomach grumbled again. As if to say, "Does it really matter?"

She thought of bringing the delectable-looking fruitcake back to Ichigo's bedroom and sharing it with him. But then, she remembered how he ignored her plea for food.

_Let him wait, then._

What she did was, she got herself a plate and a fork, and cut herself a generous slice of the fruitcake. She sampled a portion of the cake, and, although she never believed such a thing was possible in real, everyday life, that small bite brought her an almost orgasmic pleasure.

"By gods," she said through another mouthful, "but this is fucking delicious!"

* * *

**After five minutes…**

Rukia smiled blissfully as she quenched her thirst with a full glass of water. The cake was really fantastic, and in all honesty, she wanted more. But she had already eaten two slices, and if she didn't bring it to Ichigo soon enough, she might just demolish the whole thing herself. She doesn't want to be too selfish. After all, the fruitcake was meant for the two of them.

Rukia washed the plate, fork, and glass she used. Yuzu would be livid if unwashed dishes were left in her immaculately clean kitchen, and when Yuzu gets angry – well, now, no use thinking about that.

Rukia unfastened a button of her long-sleeved dress. For some reason, she suddenly felt too…hot – like it was summer instead of winter. As she replaced the cutlery back into their respective places, sweat trickled down her right temple. She automatically wiped it with her right sleeve.

The bliss that filled her minutes ago was now replaced by a growing restlessness that was quite unsettling. She unfastened another button. Winter though it was, she felt like her whole body was on fire, like she was a witch being burned alive.

Rukia put the new set of plate and cutlery she got on the table. She was supposed to take the damned things back to Ichigo's room, together with the fruitcake. But –

Her eyes wandered to the delicious pastry that nourished her minutes ago.

_Shit! Did I have too much of it? Maybe I go should go to the – _

Rukia's back suddenly became ramrod straight. The restlessness she felt was growing, growing, and growing. But that's okay. She knew how to take care of that.

Thankfully, she knew how to take care of that.

* * *

**In Ichigo's bedroom…**

Although Ichigo would never admit it if you point it out to him, he had been surreptitiously glancing at his digital alarm clock for eight times now since Rukia went out of his room. Just ask Kon, he's been counting.

"She's been gone _fifteen _minutes," Ichigo muttered under his breath. "What in hell is that woman up to?"

He had also been asking the same question for seven times now. Just ask Kon, he's been counting.

"You're so _interested _in what Nee-san is doing," Kon observed while nonchalantly scratching his plushie behind with his plushie hand, much to Ichigo's disgust. "Why don't you just go down and see for yourself?"

"I'm not worried about her!" Ichigo said indignantly.

"Who said anything about worrying?" Kon asked with a smirk.

Ichigo's face turned brick red, and Kon laughed outright. He glared at the lion plushie and muttered something about how dolls should be chucked out on the snow and left there to die.

It was Kon's turn to glare at Ichigo. "I'm not a do-"

A hand suddenly closed on Kon's flat head, and all protests died from his throat.

**~~0~~**

Ichigo stared in shock as the talking plushie's head was caught in her tight grasp, and a small streak of lightning shot out from a dainty finger of her other hand. Kon didn't even have a chance to resist, and Ichigo's brown eyes widen still when the lion plushie's body suddenly became limp.

"Ru-Rukia," he finally stammered, "wha-what-are-you-do-ing?"

But Rukia ignored him. Instead, she threw poor Kon into the hall, and locked his bedroom door. For a brief moment, Ichigo wondered if Rukia was once again possessed by some malevolent spirit, like when she attacked Soul Society, and he actually considered using his shinigami badge.

_Did she turn into a witch? Or a demon?_

But her clear, deep voice reassured him. "Don't worry. Kon's all right. I just paralyzed him for the next eight hours or so."

If anything, Ichigo's perpetual frown deepened. He looked confusedly at Rukia, "Paralyzed him?"

"Yes," she said, looking thoughtfully at the locked door. "I wouldn't want him disturbing us or killing the mood."

"Disturbing…us? Killing…the mood?"

A shiver run down Ichigo's spine.

It was Rukia's turn to frown. "Honestly, Ichigo. Do you really have to repeat everything I say? Don't. It makes you sound like an idiot."

"I'm – I'm not an id –"

Ichigo's mouth dropped opened. Blood seemed to have rushed to his ears, and for a moment he actually thought he turned deaf.

For the second time, he asked her, more deliberately this time: "Rukia-what-are-you-doing?"

Rukia stopped unbuttoning her dress, which was already two-buttons-unfastened by the way.

"Undressing," she told him matter-of-factly. Then her purple eyes gave him an inquiring look. "Would you rather do it yourself?"

Ichigo's eyes seemed to pop out of his skull.

Never! Never had he thought that the day would come when Rukia would _actually_ ask him to undress her. That is – and here he blushed furiously again – unless you count his X-rated dreams about her. He shook his head helplessly. It was all about he can do at the moment.

Rukia nodded, and she got rid of the dress herself. It was only a one piece winter white dress, and Ichigo's logical mind told him that she could get out of it in less than a minute, but watching her unfastened those buttons and seeing her creamy skin got exposed little by little – to him, it felt like _hours_. Long, torturous hours. Already, he could feel a growing restlessness inside of him.

_What the hell_, he thought distractedly._ I'm getting horny._

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Rukia said smugly.

Ichigo's eyes went back to her, and his breath _left _him – even for just a moment. He had always known that she has flawless skin (how many times had he imagined touching it?), but to see her like this – dressed in nothing but white bra, and black panties. Ichigo licked his lips without even knowing it.

"Did I say that out loud?" Ichigo asked, still a little breathless. He could practically feel his desire for Rukia prickling his skin.

Rukia didn't answer; it was a rhetoric question, anyway. Instead she climbed up his bed, and crawl her way towards him in such a slow, and sinfully sexy way, that if Ichigo had any scruples at what they're about to do, it all flew out the window. Not that he had any, to begin with.

Honestly, he had wanted this. He had wanted this for a long time now.

_I wondered_, he thought briefly, _what I've done well that I'm given such an exquisite Christmas gift._

He wasn't given much time to ponder though, for when he felt Rukia's hot breath fanning his face it was rather too hard to think straight, let alone ponder. Faintly, he smelled cinnamon and jasmine: her breath and her perfume. Ichigo never felt so intoxicated!

His eyes locked into hers, and his heart never beat so wonderfully fast, so wonderfully wild in his whole life.

"Merry Christmas, Ichigo," Rukia whispered, her face relaxing into a smile.

Ichigo thought of telling her that Christmas was still two days away, but when her soft lips touched his, he quickly decided that, for the moment, such things didn't matter.

He closed his eyes instead, and warmly responded to her kiss.

At this moment, Kurosaki Ichigo's love, desire, and passion for the exquisite gift that was Kuchiki Rukia were all that matters.

And the rest of this particular scene, I leave wholly to your over-heated imagination, my dear reader.

* * *

**Two hours later…**

Kon's beady eyes were mere slits as it opened to the hallway's glaring lights. Gingerly, he tried to get up, but found that it was impossible. He tried to move his hand, but he might as well try asking a home delivery from McDonald's with his mind.

His eyes opened a fraction wider; he thought he heard someone moaning Ichigo's name. In a very suggestive way.

_That sounded a lot like Nee-san..._

His eyes opened much wider; he thought he heard someone gasping Rukia's name. In a very suggestive way.

_That sounded a lot like Ichi—go..._

_Oh. My. God._

If his plushie eyes could go any wider, Kon surely would have tried. But they can't.

His temporarily lost memories started coming back, and although he never actually saw her (it happened way too fast), he was pretty sure that it was the _beloved _voice of his Rukia-Nee-san who recited the incantation for the _kidou_ that made mobility impossible.

He couldn't even move his plushie lips. _Damn!_

_Nee-san_, he thought sadly, _how could you do this to me?_

* * *

**Still another two hours later…**

Kurosaki Isshin stood languidly in the kitchen's threshold, and he stared with amusement at what was left of the fruitcake that was his present to Ichigo and Rukia. He mentally congratulated himself for having the foresight to leave his twins daughters in the company of their friends, rather than driving them back home at once.

Sure, Isshin was interested in seeing what his son's reaction would be when his sisters found out that he was sleeping with dear Rukia-chan, but he isn't so wicked as to spoil his son's "moment of glory."

_At least, not now._

He chuckled silently at the thought.

Noiselessly, he made his way upstairs and opened his daughters' bedroom as quietly as possible. Nobody there. Good!

At least his son and adoptive daughter had the mind not to desecrate their innocent little sisters' room.

Now, that doesn't sound right, does it?

Still treading as quietly as possible, he made way for Ichigo's bedroom. He tried to turn the knob. Slowly, soundlessly.

It was locked, but he could feel their presence inside alright. _Probably got too tired with all the action. _Isshin grinned from ear to ear at the door, and made a thumb's up sign with his hand.

_Good work, my son!_ His mind blared triumphantly. _Maybe I could rib him about it in New Year. Now, that's a nice thought to look forward too. _

He was about to get back down when he noticed the plushie in the corner, lying in its back. And apparently, unconscious.

Isshin grinned again. _Bad luck, Kon. _He thought of picking the poor lion plushie up, but that might give him away to Ichigo and Rukia. Yuzu had told them that they wouldn't be home until later. _Sorry, Kon. Don't worry, they might wake up soon._

For the second time that day, Kurosaki Isshin stepped out of the house. It was still too early to pick up Yuzu and Karin, though.

"Maybe, I would enjoy myself with a beer first," he muttered to the cold December wind. "But before that…"

He whipped out his cell phone and dialed a number.

* * *

**At Urahara's Store…**

"Who was that?" Yoruichi asked as Urahara sat back on the tea table. He just finished answering a call, and sandal-hat guy looked immensely pleased with himself.

"Oh, it was Isshin~san," Urahara answered in his characteristic sing-song voice. "He just told me that the experiment was a com~plete success."

One of Yoruichi's beautiful brows quirked up. "Kisuke, what have you been doing while I was away?"

"I-I didn't do anything bad, Yoruichi~san," Kisuke said, waving his fan rapidly. "I merely granted a request from Isshin~san."

"Better spit it out now, Kisuke," Yoruichi said in a dangerous voice. "Or you just might have to spend Christmas horribly _alone_."

"Yes, yes," Urahara said nervously. "No need to get worked up Yoruichi-san. Isshin-san asked me to make a special fruitcake for Kuchiki-san and Ichigo-san. He was willing to pay top dollar so I agreed to do it."

"What's so special about it?" The dangerous tone disappeared from her voice, and was now replaced by curiosity. Urahara's voice became sing-song-like again.

"I was just getting there, Yoruichi~san. The delicious fruitcake was made by our dear Tessai~san, and after it was baked, it was dipped in my latest formula. Completely tasteless and terribly effective XXX-345."

"That sounds like a very lame pornographic site, Kisuke," Yoruichi interjected with a grin.

"Maybe so," Urahara replied, not in the least bit ruffled. "Yet, it's very promising, Yoruichi~san. Not only does it act as a very strong aphrodisiac, thus, awakening your most carnal desires, but it also actively seeks out the one person you like or desire the most. Aside from that, a small dosage is enough to last for five hours or so."

"And if it turns out that the person you like doesn't feel the same way for you?"

"Then the drug quickly deactivates. It acts according to the responses of the body. It's really quite hard to explain, but you get the idea."

"Yes, I can see that. Still, it's a very interesting what you've made, Kisuke. I daresay, more interesting than the hougyokou."

"It is that."

Yoruichi suddenly grinned; a previously ignored part of the conversation came back to mind. "And you're telling me that it worked with Ichigo and Rukia?"

"Perfectly." Urahara grinned as well. "As a matter of fact, Isshin~san called to boast that his son and adopted daugther were no longer virgins."

"Ichigo wouldn't easily get away with this," Yoruichi said, smiling ruefully. "I'll make sure to tease him about it whenever I can."

"Yeah, me too." Kisuke agreed. "And I'm sure Captain Kuchiki will mutilate him if he ever finds out."

"Well then," Yoruichi said, smiling demurely at Kisuke. "Shall _we_ try this fruitcake of yours?"

"I was hoping you'd say that," Urahara said with a dangerous glint in his eyes. He closed his fan with a snap, and stood up. "I'd just ask Tessai~san and the kids to do some last minute shopping for our store."

"You do that," Yoruichi said, eyeing his retreating back with undisguised lust, "for I prefer to have your undivided attention for the next five hours or so."

* * *

**A.N.**After a very long hiatus, I finally managed to post another IchixRuki (with a slight UraxYoru) oneshot. It's my longest one, too! I know Christmas is still a few days away, but I decided to post it early before I get too busy with the holidays. I hope it isn't too bad, and if you don't mind, maybe you can leave me a review. Please? It would make an excellent Christmas present. Well then. **Merry Christmas.**^^


End file.
